Of Crash Queens And Motorbabies (MCR STORY)
by xXchickenwithatacoXx
Summary: Hurricane Bunny and Truthful Blasphemy are suddenly thrust into the world of killjoys when they are kidnapped and rescued by Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul. What will happen? Will they run away or join the Fabulous Killjoys in a attempt to take down BL/I?
1. Chapter 1

The old woman sat in her rocking chair, knitting a navy sweater. Two children sat around her, gazing intently and listening to what she was saying. "The land was desolate. Only dust and dirt remained of what used to be California. This is where the Fabulous Killjoys-"

"But Grandma, when does the action start? I wanna hear about the rayguns and shootouts!" the blonde- haired boy protested.

"James, you have to listen to the whole story! I have to start at the beginning in order for you to understand it." the grandmother admonished. James sighed and nodded.

"Now where was I? Oh. This is where the Fabulous Killjoys made history. When I was a little girl, people only dreamed of being one of them. My best friend and I were lucky enough to meet them. But before I get started on the killjoys, let's go back to the beginning, during the Helium Wars. . ."

_California, 2012_

_The two nine-year-old girls sat on the swings as behind them buildings exploded and screams were heard. One was tall, with long blond hair. The other was smaller with curly black hair. They sat there looking at the apartments behind them. Inside their mothers dashed around gathering miscellaneous things. "I heard my dad saying that S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W was kidnapping people and turning them into Draculoids." the blonde said excitedly._

"_Don't say that! What if it actually does happen? My big sister said that the killjoys would come and kill them all." the littler one defended. They stared at the chaos around them as the sky became thick with ashes. Loud booms resounded and it seemed as if the whole world was on fire._

"_It could happen." her friend protested. "Anyways, we have to get back inside before our moms find out we left." Just then their names were called. The jumped off the swings and scampered inside._

**Seven Years Later**

The velvety sky was darkening considerably as the two sixteen-year-old girls made camp near an abandoned trailer park. The smaller one was huddled around the smoky fire while the taller and older one was rooting through a rusty green dumpster. Only the crackling of the red and blue flames was heard aside from the smaller girl's chattering.

"So the Drac was about ready to take me down when -_she slapped her hands together_- BAM! I jumped on top of him and knocked him out cold. Then I stole the bananas." The girl grinned.

"And then you lost them, didn't you Hurry?" her blue eyes sparkled playfully but Hurricane Bunny, or Hurry failed to see them.

"Oh, so it wasn't anything extremely badass what I did back there?!" Hurry asked sarcastically. "Jeez, Truthful. Straight to the heart."

"Nahh." Truthful Blasphemy grinned. Then she turned serious. "We could've used those bananas, you know. Now I gotta search for PowerPup cans. That stuff's nasty."

Hurricane Bunny shook her black fringe out of her eyes and 'hmmphed'. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." she lay down in her ratty sleeping bag and propped her elbows up.

"You were probably too busy staring at those wanted posters, weren't you?" she asked. Hurricane blushed and shrugged. "None of them really suit me, but it seems as if you have your eye on the midget!" Truth snickered. She climbed out of the dumpster and walked over to Hurry, putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She stood and surveyed the surrounding area.

"His name is Fun Ghoul." Hurry grumbled but shot Truthful a rueful smile. "Are you sure this place is safe? I don't want it to end up like last time, when we found a bunch of drunk Draculoids asleep on us. Literally. On us."

"Oh yes, because I asked the real estate lady and she said this place was perfectly safe, a great place to raise children." Truthful Blasphemy snorted. Hurry rolled her eyes. "I don't really know. We'll be fine, we just need to get some sleep."

Hurricane Bunny yawned and nodded. She lay back down in her sleeping bag while Truth put out the fire and lay down as well. The stars glimmered and a coyote howled in the distance. Wind lazily blew dust around the sleeping girls while two men clad in white tiptoed up to their camp site.

**The next morning. . .**

"Oh yes, Ghoulie. Of course you can feed me strawberries," Hurry mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly she was jolted and woke up, in complete darkness. She sat up and hit her head on something above her. "OWW!" Truthful Blasphemy was awakened by her friend's moaning and sat up too, also hitting her head.

"Ouch!" Truthful rubbed her sore head. "Where the heck are we?"

"In a car, I think. Quite a plushy place here." They were quiet for a moment before voices could be heard in front of them.

_"Whadda we do again, 2738?"_

_"I told you-**whack**- ten -**smack**- times, you -**slap**- moron! We leave the killjoys out there as bait! Then our little Party Poison and his gang will come and we can capture them."_

_"Ohhhhhh." _

Truthful groaned but Hurry was bouncing up in her spot on the floor. "Why are you so happy about this?!" Truth hissed. Hurricane grinned.

"We get to meet the famed, Fabulous Killjoys!"

"Yeah, and then guess what? We _die._" Truth spat. "I can't believe we slept through all that. I'm a light sleeper. The _one _time when I don't wake up we get joy-napped." Suddenly the car they were stuck in screeched to a halt. Both girls flew to the back of the trunk with a bang.

The trunk was opened and there stood two very tall Draculoids. They're masks shone in the sunlight and the fake black hair attached to them waved around in the wind. The girls were roughly grabbed and thrown onto the dirt. Truthful moaned and pain and Hurry shot the Dracs a look of pure rage.

The taller of the two Dracs pulled duct tape from behind his back and slapped it onto Truth and Hurry's mouths. Then he and his partner tied their hands behind their backs as they made muffled screams. They tried to kick the Draculoids but one of them slapped Hurry across the face. They both shut up.

"Now where where we?" one mused. "Oh, yes. 16734, grab the blonde one and we'll carry them to that sign over there. His comrade nodded and the girls were dragged to the ROUTE GUANO sign and tied to it.

"There we go. Now we hide!" The Dracs walked off and hid behind some brush.

**So, how'd you like it? c: Was it good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Any helpful comments? This is my first story and first time on Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. xx Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five hours later. . . .**_

Truthful Blasphemy and Hurricane Bunny sat exhausted on the sandy ground as the sun beat down on their unprotected heads. Hurry turned her head to see both Draculoids asleep on each other. They had fallen out of the brush where they could be seen from any vantage point. "Mmph mmf mm hm." Hurricane tried to speak through her tape but failed miserably. She scowled. Suddenly a shadow leaned over her.

"Well, look what we have here." a deep voice murmured. Hurry looked up to see a teenage boy with deep hazel eyes and messy crimson hair. Three other boys stood behind him but the girls could only see one other. The other boy was tall with narrowed hazel eyes and greasy, bright yellow hair. "So what are you two girls doing tied up out here?" The killjoy in the front knelt down and gently peeled the tape off of Truth and Hurry's mouths.

"Mmf mm- joynapped in the middle of the night! Those monsters are gonna pay." Hurry raged. Red quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shush! We don't want them to hear us." a shorter boy with long black hair and light hazel eyes spoke.

"They should know that they're only S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Draculoids in training." the blonde said lazily.

"Oh, really, Mr. Know-it-all? Then tell me why they tied us up so well?" Truth spat.

"You're just amateur killjoys. Wannabes." he sneered.

"Well how about you take us on then?!" Hurricane jumped up and lunged at the blonde boy. His eyes widened as she knocked him over and the small scuffle turned into a full on fight.

"SHE BIT ME!"

"RAWWWWR!-**loud squeaking-**"

"Break it up, break it up!" the red-head yelled. They stopped mid-fight, Hurry attached to Blondie's back and him pulling at her hair.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" Everyone turned to see that one of the Dracs had woken up. He stared bewildered at them for a moment before starting to yell for his comrade. He barely said anything when an arrow lodged into his throat. An even taller boy with brown eyes and a large fluffy fro calmly put his bow back into the knapsack on his back. Truth looked back-and-forth between the Drac and killjoy, confused.

"Can we pretend that I understood what just happened?" Truthful asked slowly. A split-second later, a bright green beam of electricity shot past Truth's head. **SHHK! **She screamed and ducked as the short kid pulled out a raygun and shot the Drac in the head.

"Well, that was eventful," Blondie muttered.

"I've seen better." Hurry scowled.

"Mind telling us what you were doing tied up?" Red asked.

"We were peacefully laying out under the warm summer night, with the stars sparkling and tumbleweeds faintly rolling b-"

"The Dracs got us when we were sleeping by a trailer park." Truth interrupted impatiently while Hurricane huffed and crossed her arms.

"Rule numero one: Never camp out by a major landmark. The Dracs know where to find you. Numer two: If you're out in the desert, always have someone on guard. And numero three: Always have your raygun close by." Red explained calmly.

"We, uh, lost our rayguns a coupl'a days ago. . ." Hurry sheepishly said.

"Now that you're with us, we'll get ya new ones." Fro-head smiled. Blondie gasped audibly while Truth and Hurry high-fived each other excitedly.

"Hold up, WHAT? They are not, _not _staying with us! We don't even know who they are. They could be spies." Blondie snapped.

"Well, I'm the leader and what I say goes, 'kay? Now shut up." Red growled back. He turned to the girls who were staring open-mouthed at his splatter-painted, rusty Trans-Am. The car stood out in all it's glory and the girls had seen nothing like it except for a white motorbike stolen from a Drac once. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Truthful Blasphemy, and this," Truth pointed at herself then Hurry. "is Hurricane Bunny."

"Heya!" Hurry waved and grinned, showing her teeth.

"I'm Party Poison." Red stated. He pointed at Blondie, Fro-Head, and Shorty. "This is my annoying -_Blondie rolled his eyes_- little brother Kobra Kid. And these guys are Jet Star and Fun Ghoul." Fun Ghoul winked at Hurricane and she started to breathe shallowly, flapping her hands wildly.

"Oh, I know who you are! Your posters don't look like you much though." Hurry said excitedly. "I expected Fun Ghoul to be taller and more muscular but you're perfect." she said shyly. Party Poison and Truthful Blasphemy shared a look. Ghoul looked down at the ground, a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Oh brother." Kobra groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys are new killjoys right?" Jet Star asked kindly.

"Yes." Truth sighed. "We stole the rayguns from some Dracs and we just came up with the names a week ago." Jet Star nodded.

"What do we do now?" Hurricane asked quietly.

"Go our separate ways." Kobra muttered.

"Don't mind Kobra." Party said, and glared at his brother. "He was dropped on his head as a child." No one laughed. "All joking aside, we need to know if you're going to stay with us. If you don't, well that's fine. We'll share some of our supplies with you -_Kobra swore under his breath_- but if you stay you'll have to help us. Understood?" The girls nodded. "Now, what will it be?"

**. . . .**

"Nice ride." Hurry grinned, patting the cushy leather seats and bouncing up and down on Truthful since there weren't enough seats for them.

"Settle down, Hurry or they won't let'cha stay." Truth joked, resting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'll be the maid!" Hurry smiled, referring to her Guatemalan heritage. Truth just laughed and looked out the window. The Trans-Am whizzed by a few signs here and there but there were few sights in between other than the copper-colored canyons and rocky mountains in the background. Jet Star was busy greasing his arrows while Kobra Kid sewed up a rip in his red and black leather jacket. "Do we get new outfits like you guys?" Hurry asked excitedly.

"Sure, if any of it fits you." Ghoul said from up front. Hurry frowned and pouted.

"Not that you're much taller than me." she grumbled. Party Poison rolled his eyes and reached for the radio dial.

"_Look alive, sunshine. For all you crash queens and motorbabies, I got an alert from my good pal Show Pony that there's been sightings of Draculoids on Route Guano, so keep your boots tight and your gun close. This is Dr. Death Defying, signin' out. Here is the traffic report." _Then an old rock song started to play.

"Annnd we're low on gas." Jet Star sighed.

"Well, be ready to shoot guys." Kobra Kid said, head turned to see behind him. "We got a few Dracs on our tail." Hurry's eyes widened and she slid off of Truth's lap and onto the floor.

"We don't know how to shoot, only hand-to-hand combat." Truth explained.

"You're screwed." Kobra mumbled.

"Stop being so pessimistic! Sheesh. We'll be fine." Party assured. Hurry was just about to get up from the floor when **SHHK! **A laser beam shot past the car, tearing the left side mirror off. "Never mind! Guys, get your guns out, girls get on the floor."

"We're gonna die!" Hurricane whimpered, holding tightly onto Truthful.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Ghoul growled, getting up and popping through the sunroof. He whipped out his raygun and started to shoot at the Dracs. **SHOOM! SHOOM! **

"THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" Ghoul called back.

"Shoot as many as you can!" Party yelled. Jet Star sighed and popped up next to Ghoul. He shot at a few, too, knocking a Drac off off it's motorbike and sending it flying into a pile of rocks. **SHOOM! **Ghoul winced and grabbed at his arm.

"I'M HIT!" he screamed. Bright red color started to bloom on his arm and blood dripped off of his hand.

"Where did they get bullets?" Kobra said, surprised. "Even BL/I can't afford those."

"WELL NOW THEY CAN." Jet Star snapped.

"And Ghoul is down." Hurry was busy narrating the shootout, breathing heavily and nearly crushing Truth's hand.

Truth sighed and popped up also. "Let me try." She grabbed Ghoul's gun and started shooting also. She shot another Drac off a bike and he fell to the asphalt. The white BL/I car behind them ran it over with a nasty squishing sound. "YAY! I HIT IT!" she laughed, and high-fived Jet Star.

"Get your finger on the trigger, tap the barrel of the gun. It'll be easier." Ghoul instructed, holding tightly to his arm. Truth nodded and shot another. Suddenly the white car gained speed and was alongside the Trans-Am.

Another bulled shot by Jet Star's ear and all three of them got down and huddled in the car. "Louder than God's revolver, eh?" Hurry panted.

"HOLD ON!" Party Poison called, and he pressed down on the gas. **VRRRRRROOM!**

"AHHHHHH!"

**. . . .**

Three hours and two bullet wounds later the Killjoys were safely out of harms way. "Well that was fun." Party offered.

"If by fun you meant energy-demanding, then yes, it was." Kobra said. "I'm in need of a nap." Everyone else nodded except Hurry, who was already fast asleep on Ghoul's arm. He didn't seem to mind, and was stroking her black curls.

"So. . ." Truth started to try and have a conversation. "How about those Draculoids?"

**Well. That was eventful. Was this pretty awesome or mediocre at best? I NEED ANSWERS! I am off to join the circus in a little while with Truthful so I'll see you all later. Seriously. The circus. One came to our school and about fifty kids could join. We were lucky enough to get in. Truth, prepare yourself for gay jokes and many a piggyback ride. c: xx Kitty**

**By the way, if you'd like to read more of my work, I'm on the fanfiction site Ficwad, also going by xXchickenwithatacoXx. Yup. I write poetry and other things, all of which is My Chem related. See ya later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The sky had darkened considerably and the killjoys and their new friends were exhausted. They had been driving for six hours and were starving, with nothing but two half-empty PowerPup cans. "Wh-where are we?" Hurricane Bunny yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She squinted and looked around to see everyone but Party Poison staring at her with questioning looks. "What happened this time?" she sighed.

"This time?! So it's happened before?" Kobra Kid asked. Truthful Blasphemy shot him a frown and turned back to Hurry.

"You were touching my chest and mumbling the Narwhal song." Truth said slowly. Hurry turned bright red, and no one spoke for a minute.

"Ya know, I could go for Chinese right now." Jet Star piped up.

"Or, we could just have turkey," Kobra smiled slyly. "I know a place where we can get some." Fun Ghoul's nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw.

"I. Said. We'd. Never. Speak. Of. That. Again." Ghoul growled.

"Speak of what?" Hurry asked brightly.

"Oh, just his stupid pet turkey he had as a kid." Kobra rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't stupid and his name was _Stan_!" Ghoul said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ghoul used to live on a turkey farm with his granny." Jet explained. "An 'accident' occurred when he was twelve."

"It wasn't an accident." Ghoul grumbled, glaring at Kobra who fought to stop snickering.

"Sweet, hot baby turkey. Mmm." Kobra laughed. In a flash Ghoul was across Truth and Jet's laps and had attached his hands to Kobra's blonde mane.

"TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" Kobra shrieked.

"I'LL ROUGH YOU UP." Ghoul roared as Kobra squealed in pain.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Truth tried to pull the boys apart but it was useless. They were now rolling around in the small Trans-Am pulling at each other's hair and grunting choice words.

"Oooh, a fight!" Hurry smiled. 'I haven't seen one in ages."

"Really mature, guys." Jet Star sighed. He reached out and lightly yanked onto Ghoul'd army vest and pulled the small teen up. With the other hand he grabbed Kobra's yellow tank-top and yanked him up.

"You and your imaginary unicorn are going down." Ghoul snarled.

"Stan tasted _real_ good!" Kobra spat.

"Baby."

"Pus-"

"ENOUGH!" Truthful roared. A piece of popcorn fell out of Hurry's mouth and Party Poison slammed his foot on the breaks. "You guys are all acting like children! Stop it this instant, or I swear you're not getting waffles for breakfast."

"You know how to cook?" Jet Star gasped. "I haven't had a real meal in like, ages!"

"Man, we have women around now!" Kobra said in awe. "Sandwich, anyone? Kidding!" he said quickly as Hurry brandished a fist.

KLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKL JYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJY KLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJYKLJY

The Trans-Am pulled in next to an abandoned Dead Pegasus gas station for a re-fuel. The killjoys got out and stretched, ambling around the building. "Can we just stay here for the night?' Hurry asked quietly. She was currently sitting in Ghoul's shoulders, licking a Popsicle nicked from the store.

"I agree with Hurricane. We're too tired to drive anyways." Ghoul said.

"Is that even legal? You're like, fourteen?" Truth teased.

"I'm seventeen, for your information." Ghoul grumbled.

"Stay here?" Kobra said doubtfully, walking over to the rest of the gang. "Yeah, and get ourselves ghosted."

"I'm just so tired." Hurry said in a small voice. Ghoul reached up and patted her head.

"It could be safe, if we hid the car 'round back and slept in the store." Jet Star suggested.

"That's a good idea. We should head inside now." Truthful added. Kobra Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you would know what a good idea is. You wouldn't know if it hit you in the head!" he spat.

"I _would _know," Truth got up in Kobra's face. "Because S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W usually goes out on patrol at this time of night." She indicated to the deep navy sky and star.

"We'll argue in the morning, but for now let's listen to Truth and get inside." Party Poison ordered. Everyone nodded and walked in. The store was almost emptied save a few boxes of nonperishable items on the shelves and some frozen foods. The floor was coated with dust as were the cracked windows. Only one light remained on in the room, but it was considerably dimmed. The teens dumped their napsacks on the ground and quietly set out sleeping bags before turning the light off. Now the only light was the moon shining through.

There was some rustling as Party got up and stumbled outside. He quickly pulled out a Marlboro and lit it, cupping the cancer stick in his hand. He stared out into the desert, sighing. Today had been a long day and it wasn't getting any easier. He had already: fought with Kobra for the last of their eyeliner, snuck out with Ghoul for a coffee run from the Tunnel, sewn up his jacket from last weeks Drac raid, argued with Dr. Death Defying, slipped on spilled PowerPup, and found two other kids in the desert. He was a bit stressed. "Gerard?" Party swiveled around to see Kobra Kid standing next to him sheepishly.

"You scared me. And I've told you, we can't call each other by our real names. You of all people should know that." Party hissed.

"Sorry, I just. . . Sorry." Kobra whispered. "I was a huge jerk today. It's just that I'm worried. About us, I mean. The killjoys, not Truth and Hurricane." Party raised his eyebrows.

"I know you're still upset about Electric Baby, but I'm telling you, not everyone is a spy." Party Poison sighed.

"Don't say her name." Kobra growled. "I'm telling you, I don't think we can trust them, that's all. After what happened to _her_ and about Mom and Dad. . ." he trailed off.

"The real Fabulous Killjoys," Party whispered with a pained look.

"All I'm saying is I think this was a bad idea." Kobra said.

"It's not like this decision is any easier on me, you know." Party said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, because being the older brother is _so _hard." Kobra said sarcastically.

"Stop acting like this is all about you! You think Jet and Ghoul don't have problems of their own? I'm sure Truth and Hurricane have gone through hard times too." Part snapped.

"Whatever. I knew you wouldn't listen." Kobra shot Party an angry look and stormed back in, slamming the door behind him.

**How'd ya like it? :D Okay, so I apologize for all you Kobra lovers out there. I basically made him a huge jerk. Yes, yes I did. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Do tell, in the reviews. I'd really like seing some, since I work really hard on my stories. If anyone is reading, it only takes a minute to tell me how I'm doing. Pwease? c: **


End file.
